Power of Five The Gatekeepers funnies
by valentine999
Summary: something i wrote for my friend Ember, note the rating is k for safety. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm valentine, co-writer of _A new Beginning, _I wrote these for my dear friend ember and wanted to share the jokes with you all. Enjoy!

* * *

Matt and Pedro stood outside a small shop full of tourists; Jamie had gone in a few moments before to get directions. Matt leant against the wall, enjoying the shade from the summer heat when he noticed something strange. A small boy ran past him and bumped into Pedro, as he did he took the book Pedro was reading.

"OI! YOU STOLE MY SPANISH-ENGLISH DICTIONARY!"

"Dude," Matt stepped out of the shadows, "you can't read."

"Yeah," Jamie came out of the shop. "And you don't speak English."

Pedro: does the shifty eyes and shuffles away.

* * *

"Where're you going?" Matt asked in a bored voice while flicking through channels.

"On a date." Matt whipped round to look at Richard who was buttoning up his shirt.

"You…a date?" Matt whispered unbelievingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Is a tie too much?" Richard held up two equally hideous ties and Matt nodded, unable to speak.

"But, with who?" Matt was still finding it hard to believe.

"A business woman." Richard said hurriedly.

"Oh, I see," Matt turned back and continue to flick through the channels. "A prostitute."

* * *

What do you think? Horowitz should SO include them in _city of the dead_ right?

:D


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, this isn´t fair; every time that creepy woman comes round you push me to the front!" Pedro said with as much dignity as he could.

"That´s not true pedro," Scarlet put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"When the hell did he learn how to speak english!?" Scott muttered.

"Yeah, Pedz-"

"Pedz?" Matt interupted Jamie who carried on talking.

"she´s not that creepy! although the doomsday talk ain´t much of a turn on." Jamie said.

"But when did he learn English?" Scott said a little louder.

"She may go on about the end of the world, "Matt rolled his eyes, "ALL the time, but she did give you that dictionary." he said.

"Yeah, that´s true. i just wish she wouldn´t try to grab things," Pedro shifted uncomfortably, "you know, when she tries to find her way around. last time she grabbed my-"

"seriously guys! why is he speaking english?!" scott shouted at them, "ola...pedro...¡QUE ESTA CON EL inglés?! ¡QUE ES LA MANERA A LA PLAYA. ..BEACH?! _(translated to be: hello...pedro...WHAT IS WITH THE ENGLISH?! WHAT IS THE WAY TO THE BEACH...BEACH?!) _

Everyone stared at Scott like he was crazy, they were bought out of their stare as they heard the doorbell. Scarlet ran to the window and looked out. Matt joined her.

"Hey Pedro," he said as he, Scarlet, Jamie and Scott began to sidle out of the room.

"What´s going on?" Pedro stood up, looking at them trying to slip out of the room.

"¿QUE? " Scott shouted _("WHAT?!") _the doorbell sounded again.

"She´s here to see you again Pedro!" Jamie shouted and the four of them ran out of the room.

"Hey! don´t leave me alone with...hello," he said as a new person entered the room, "Miss Ashwood."

* * *

this tale was inspired by real life events :D my family give me too many jokes...but i was not the pedro...I WASNT!

can you tell that pedro´s my favourite? he gives me too many jokes than i think a fictional character should

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo there! Here are my **15 ways to annoy Pedro**, handy if you meet him sometime!

* * *

1. Walk up behind him and whisper "Yeah my friend thinks you're really hot," when he turns around be like, "whoops, thought you were Scott! Sorry!"

2. Constantly remind him Matt is way more powerful than he is.

3. Ask to borrow his dictionary.

4. Steal the dictionary. Tell him Matt took it.

5. Love the dictionary.

6. As he walks past scream and tell him you thought you saw one of the Old Ones.

7. Speak in French to him for a few months and when Richard tells you he only speaks Spanish hit Pedro on the back and say, "why didn't you say anything?!"

8. Invite Scar, Jamie, Scott and Matt to the cinema and when he asks why you didn't invite him, tell him the film was too scary for him.

9. Stop being mean to him; it'll freak him out.

10. Tell him you think he could beat Jamie in an arm wrestle, when the time comes cheer Jamie on.

11. Hide behind a bush and jump out when he approaches, if he jumps tell him he needs to be more aware of his surroundings if he wants to defeat the Old Ones, if he does nothing shake your head and say "Matt would've had the right reaction."

12. Take a pcture of him in the shower (careful ladies!) and sell it on eBay.

13. Give him a Zoro costume for Halloween and force him to wear it.

14. Wake him up at 4 in the morning, scream at him for a bit and then push him out the door. Let him in after 15 minutes and say; "that was just a practise in case the Old Ones attack in the middle of the night. You failed."

15. Seriously, stop being mean to Pedro guys. Go give him a hug and a big kiss. Then sit back and enjoy his reaction.

* * *

Thank you for taking heed of my instructions so that when the war comes we can all laugh :D


End file.
